


男孩子的大腿内侧不能乱摸

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	男孩子的大腿内侧不能乱摸

易烊千玺带着一身汗味儿回来的时候，王俊凯正窝在沙发上打游戏。

见人回来了丢下手机就想要扑过去，易烊千玺连忙制止了他。

“我先洗澡，身上全是味儿。”

军训的衣物套在身上确实不舒服，经历过大学军训的王俊凯自然是懂那种难受的，只得乖乖的点点头，问他晚饭想吃什么。

易烊千玺脱了鞋说依他，然后就跳着进了洗澡间。

难得什么事都没有，这对异地异国的小情侣终于有了耳鬓厮磨的机会。

两人像磁铁一样，走到哪都黏着，就连易烊千玺在洗衣间洗内裤的时候王俊凯都扒在门口傻兮兮的笑。

两人有一搭没一搭的聊天，多数是易烊千玺在讲军训的时候，但王俊凯那小醋坛子抓到机会自然是要撒泼犯浑的。

易烊千玺也就随着他闹，一边塞醋一边给糖，比如什么

站在旁边的同学给他一颗糖啊，说要合影啊，要微信联系啊。

看着猫咪快要信以为真的时候又说

他没你好看，身材也没你好，抱起来肯定没你舒服啊。

气得王俊凯上手直打人。

训练了一天易烊千玺还是有些疲倦的，躺在沙发上就不愿意动了。

王俊凯洗完澡后，走过来说要给他按摩。

刚从浴室里出来的猫儿自带着温顺和乖巧，脸上还晕着未散去的红晕，看得易烊千玺一阵口干舌燥。

按摩的手法是凯妈教的，原先是担心儿子疲惫吃不消，结果这家伙倒是学了个全套来给自家男朋友按。

想必如果被说出去了指定又要害臊一番的。

被反压在沙发上的那一秒王俊凯确实是懵的。

他才帮人按到大腿内侧的，这是要做什么？  
“王俊凯，你知不知道男孩子的大腿内侧是不能乱摸的？”

易烊千玺眼睛里泛起一些红丝，一把按住了那停留在他腿间的手。

“欸？等….....等等………..唔！”

王俊凯还没来得及出言反抗就被堵上了嘴。

我在给你按摩你却想上我？

他原本抵在易烊千玺胸膛的手却被人单手顺势一抓就摁回了头顶

小巧的下巴被另一只漂亮的手给捏住，逼得王俊凯张开牙关露出藏在其中的甜腻。

被堵在嘴里的呜咽嘤咛声和鼻息间染上的兴奋声让情事来的顺理成章。

身上真丝的睡衣被撩开，原本捏着自己下颚的手已经触碰到了那沐浴后温热的躯体。

王俊凯敏感得不行，被易烊千玺摸过的地方带起一串鸡皮疙瘩。

那人终于舍得放开了王俊凯那双漂亮的手，让不再打算反抗的人乖巧的勾上自己的后颈。

王俊凯仰着头大口喘息着，被人咬过的唇从淡粉色变成了桃红色，双眼因为情动而染上的绯色更让人看了更有凌虐欲。

“千玺……..”

裤子被拽掉的时候，王俊凯修长的双腿间已经有了个小鼓包。

隔着棉布揉弄时，小猫喉咙间破出了几声轻叫，带着害羞和急促。

“哥哥真的好敏感哦。”

易烊千玺温热的气息喷洒在跨间，惹得那物件又挺立了些许。

内裤被拽掉一半，露出那已经兴奋的家伙，易烊千玺跪在王俊凯腿间帮他套弄。

皮质的沙发上发出咯吱咯吱的响声，伴随着王俊凯越来越重的喘息声，以及那人发出的轻笑声。

“啊………千玺……….我………..”

攀至巅峰的感觉让王俊凯的大脑足足空白了半分钟，尽数射在易烊千玺手里的时候他只记得勾着手将人按下来亲吻。

果真是只猫啊，环着他的脖子亲昵的用自己的脸颊磨蹭，捧着易烊千玺的脸颊闭着眼胡乱的亲吻。

易烊千玺任由第一次高潮后的猫咪在他剩下尽情释放着那份独有的纯情和害羞。

一边回应着他的亲吻，一边使坏的抓着猫儿软软的肉手向自己跨间引诱。

哪怕是熟练了很多次，王俊凯在碰到弟弟的那东西时依旧还是会下意识想要将手往回缩。

“摸摸它，嗯？”

弟弟带着情欲的嗓音是最致命的迷药，带着他坠向深渊。

易烊千玺沉下腰将自己胀痛的欲望送到王俊凯汗涔涔的手心里，盯着那张红的发烫的脸庞给他手淫。

虽然羞耻，但王俊凯还是乖巧而又认真的在帮男朋友套弄。

以至于那藏在雪白柔软的臀肉间被抹上冰凉液体的时候，他才有了一丝清醒。

他瞪大了眼，对着易烊千玺手里不知道从哪里摸出来的软膏又羞又臊：

“你！”

他怎么能在客厅里放这些东西。

易烊千玺自然知道猫儿在气什么，看着那水汪汪圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着他想发脾气却又发不出来的样子，他安抚的凑上前去吻了吻王俊凯的眼睛。

“乖，马上就给你。”

王俊凯张着嘴想说些什么，但显然已经没有机会了。

那刚刚在他手心里滚烫的事物已经抵上了被揉开的小口。

他下意识的紧绷住身体，却反倒将那炽热的端口含住了半截。

易烊千玺揉弄着他身上唯一肉多些的地方，手掌拢住又揉又捏，像是在把玩着面团。

王俊凯狠狠瞪着调皮的男朋友，下一秒却又被那胀痛的感觉灭了气势。

每次顶入的感觉总是绵长而又清晰的，一点点被撑开的感受尤为强烈。

弄疼了的时候小猫总是会在那人背后抓挠，像是要让人感同身受似的。

好容易全都含了进去，王俊凯还没来得及好好喘口气，就被人顶得又酥又麻，嘴里只能胡乱的讨饶轻叫。

“唔……..千玺……….你……….慢点儿啊！”

他衣服还套在身上，扣子只解了两三颗，露出白皙的胸膛的精致的锁骨。

易烊千玺一边挺着腰抽弄一边埋头在他身上啃咬。

王俊凯抱着他嘶嘶吸气，夹在人腰上的腿却又不自觉的收紧，身下的小嘴同样也是紧咬着不放，夹得易烊千玺头皮发麻，没忍住狠狠撞了几下。

猫儿惨兮兮的在他耳畔边叫，倒不是痛的。

沙发上容纳着两个近一米八的人，虽然不至于掉下去，倒也不是很舒服。

王俊凯又是被压在身下蹩着的，纵使快意情潮汹涌，却也不能忘掉那种酸麻感。

“千玺………..千玺……….嗯………..我们换个……换个…….难受…….唔”

身下的人扭着腰在小小的挣扎着，易烊千玺才发现这个姿势躺在沙发上确实不舒服。

他停下来将人抱了起来，像大人逗弄小孩儿时将小孩儿放在大腿上颠簸的姿势将王俊凯抱紧了怀里。

脐橙的姿势换了上来，王俊凯连忙捂住肚子吸了好几口气。

弟弟跨间那东西每次顶进来都会让他有种肚子上被顶出形状的错觉，

他腿软腰也软，全身的支撑点都在那一根上，向下的重力作用又让他将那事物又含进了几分。

易烊千玺双手捏着那人的细腰一下又一下的向上顶弄，逼得王俊凯直摇头喊慢点。

“哥…..太深了………..啊！”

这个姿势最容易顶到让王俊凯疯狂的位置，猫儿受不住着海浪般的快意，蹭在易烊千玺腹肌上的东西又可怜兮兮的吐出了清液。

腾出手来替他揉搓，嘴上却还是不闲着。

叼起王俊凯胸前挺立的红籽儿啧啧有声的吮吸着，还不停的说荤话逗他

“哥哥你咬的太紧了。”

“哥哥你好多水啊。”

“哥哥舒服吗？”

“哥哥…….”

这狗崽子从来不在外面叫他一句哥，关上门肏他的时候张口闭口都是这个词。

以至于王俊凯对这个词都有心里阴影。

快意不断积攒着，汇流到身下，王俊凯快第二次攀上巅峰时易烊千玺却堵住了铃口。

“千玺！啊！你……..放开！”

被截断的快意堵在心口让王俊凯心慌，他扭着腰想去拨开那双手。

易烊千玺却突然搂着他抱了起来，突然的失重吓得王俊凯猛地收缩穴口，双手连忙环住了他的腰。

闷哼一声，环住他臀部的手掌不重不轻的拍了一掌，予以警告。

王俊凯委屈的环上那人的脖颈，讨饶的在易烊千玺耳边说

“好哥哥……..玺子哥……给我吧…..唔……我难受。”

“叫我什么？”

“哥…….老公…….啊！”

就着下身连着的姿势，易烊千玺将人重新按在沙发上，让他跪坐着趴在沙发上，从身后顶弄着那绛红的穴肉。

王俊凯乖顺的弯下了腰跪扶在沙发上，让易烊千玺带着他一同攀上巅峰。

连连撞了数十下，易烊千玺才放开了那被憋得有些紫红的端口，抱着王俊凯射了进去。

释放快意后是无尽的慵懒，两人一起躺在不算宽大的沙发上，王俊凯还乖乖的含着易烊千玺的东西。

而那人从背后温柔的吻他，肩胛骨，后颈，手背，手指………

“王俊凯……”

情欲过后易烊千玺慵懒低沉的嗓音，酥得王俊凯耳根都是红色，他偏过头去和人接吻。

十指紧扣，温柔缠绵。


End file.
